The Worst Part of the Summer
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane comforts Mitchie as she remembers the things she has to go back home to. Please review.


Title: The Worst Part of the Summer  
Pairing: Smitchie  
Summary: Shane comforts Mitchie as she unearths her past.  
Rating: G  
Author's Note: Don't own anybody. I just finished watching Camp Rock.

Shane went searching for his girl after he had finished talking to the press about Final Jam and for the last 5 minutes had been trying to spill too many details about his romantic duet that seemed to make the rest of the world melt away leaving only him and his girl in their own world where they could feel free to stare at each other and hold hands. He could still feel her tiny, soft, silky hand in his and her chocolate eyes seemed to look deep into his soul and see the real him.

Anyway, after he had answered all the press's answers and signed all the autographs of the fan girls who were desperate enough for his autograph that they hung around the press in order to talk to him, he had gone around the camp looking for Mitchie. He heard a faint sobbing in the direction of the lake, when he had followed the sound his heart had broken. He found his sweetie with her head in her hands and her knees tucked up into her body trying to swallow her sobs. What had happened in the short time after they had flirted a bit and had scheduled their midnight canoe trip backstage?

Shane tiptoed to her side, not wanting to disturb Mitchie unless he thought of his game plan to get her to spill about why she was so sad. He reached her side and slowly sat down and placed a hand on the small of her back. When he had down so, Mitchie jumped a bit and looked up at him with those big, puppy dog eyes filled with so much sadness.

"What's up Mitch? Why are you so sad? I thought Tess had told Uncle Brown that you and Caitlyn hadn't stolen her bracelet and had apologized for being such a diva this summer. If I haven't shown it, I have forgiven you for your lie about your mom, I mean you didn't actually lie to me personally. " Shane had said in a gentle, soft voice while slowly moving closer to her so he could put his arm around her shoulders.

" No I am not crying about Tess, actually she and I are slowly becoming friends. I am glad that you have forgiven me and I kind of knew that you had when you had joined me in my, I mean our, song. I want to tell you why I lied" Mitchie said in a trembling, shaky voice while not even looking at him.

" Since I have been in kindergarten, I have been labeled as an "outsider" because I am not like other girls, I don't wear any makeup and am not obsessed with the latest fashions. I wear the clothes that I feel comfortable in. My music is my life, it is my therapy when things get tough and the outlet to my feelings. As you have probably guessed I am shy, unless people are being mean to my friends and family then watch out for the Latin temper." Mitchie had been looking out into the water as she talked.

Shane couldn't believe that anyone would consider his Mitchie an outsider. he didn't care if she wasn't obsessed with fashion or her looks, that was one of the reasons he loved her, she was a down to earth, low maintenance young women. Besides he thought she was beautiful in whatever she wore and her love of music was one of the ways they were so compatible with each other

"Because I have been labeled an "outsider" the popular kids have been teasing me mercilessly about everything I say and do since then. I have tried everything to make it stop from ignoring them, talking to them saying that I don't like it when they tease me. I have even talked to the administers from my teachers,principals and even the school board but since the bullying isn't "physical", even though they had locked me in closets in the school, they couldn't do anything. I just wanted to be "popular" for once in my life, to see how it feels to be liked. Now I realize it was a super dumb idea, I mean I had people like Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, Saunder and of course you who liked me for the real me "

Mitchie couldn't believe that she had just told the guy she was starting to love her deepest secret about being unpopular. I mean he was a famous popstar, why would he want to date a shy, unpopular, music obsessed girl like her?

Shane couldn't believe that the teachers and administers that were suppose to support all of their students, both educationally and emotionally during their school years, and he felt that they had failed in the emotional aspect for failing to nip the bullying of his girl at the start. He wished that he could go to Mitchie's school and talk to this kids about how blind they were to the wonderful, beautiful inside and out, caring, sweet, passionate, spunky young women they had the privilege to go to school with and to stop teasing her. But he couldn't so he had to start to help Mitchie rebuild her self esteem so that she can fight her own battles.

"I guess the reason I am crying is that it has hit me that my great summer filled with lots of friendship, laughter, music and self discovery is coming to an end and that I have to go back to a place where I only have one friend and is filled with hatred, teasing, hurt feelings and mean comments and actions. I wish that my friends here could come to school with me as a crutch for me in-case I find myself falling into the trap of believing every mean comment that is said about me and letting others destroy my self esteem and so I will have more people to talk to. but I knew that I have been letting those people run my life and I need to learn how to stand up for myself more and not let anyone tell me of what I am worth" Mitchie ended while looking fully at Shane who still had his arm around her and was stroking her arm for comfort as she had started to tear up a couple of times as she talked as the hurtful memories had resurfaced.

" I promise that as soon as our canoe ride is over, we will have a session with all our friends to help you rebuild your self worth so when you go back, you will be the Mitchie that we all here love and will totally knock those snobs' socks off with your "not caring what you say" attitude. Just remember we may not be there in person to support you, but we are only a phone call away to kick their butts and give them plenty of attitude for bugging our girl"

Mitchie just laughed as she gave Shane the biggest hug in her head thanking the heavens that she had finally found some more people who love her for her and wanted to help her have the school year she only dreamed about. Now she could enjoy her romantic canoe ride with the man of her dreams without worrying about the upcoming school year. She was also looking forward to the butt kicking, smart alec advice her friends will offer.


End file.
